


It All Started With Toothpaste

by LannisterLion91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Fight For Wynonna, Fluff, Snapshots, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisterLion91/pseuds/LannisterLion91
Summary: This EFA Fic Challenge 2019 entry is a series of snapshots of Waverly and Nicole falling in love over vanilla mint toothpaste.





	It All Started With Toothpaste

It all started with toothpaste. 

Not just any toothpaste. Vanilla mint flavored, specifically. It had been Waverly’s prefered option since high school. She knew it was a little much, having a favorite toothpaste, but that didn’t stop her from driving all the way into town to the only market that carried it on days when she got low.

Today was one of those days. 

Waverly finished the rest of her shopping and headed straight for the toiletries section. In small towns like Purgatory, nothing ever changed. Not even the set up of the grocery store. For that reason, Waverly allowed herself to get lost in the beat thumping out of her earbuds, dancing her way through the familiar aisles.

After nailing what she felt was an impressive pirouette to body roll combo, she finished with a flashdance pose against the wall of toothpaste options.

“Pretty impressive.”

Waverly snapped out of her daze to find the town’s newest police recruit, Nicole Haught, grinning at her. She and Nicole had seen each other around the station. Waverly had always admired the other woman from afar. She never expected their first interaction outside a professional environment would involve a private dance routine.

“Oh, I didn’t realize anyone was...I’m just…”

“Dancing your way to better dental health?” Nicole offered mercifully.

“Exactly. Excuse me.”

Blushing, Waverly stepped around the officer to the section where her beloved toothpaste was usually kept. There was just one problem: it was out of stock. She let out an involuntary guttural groan. A very loud, involuntary guttural groan.

Waverly’s blush deepened when she realized Nicole was staring at her in concern.

“Everything okay?”

“It’s fine. It’s...silly.”

Waverly didn’t know Nicole very well, but she knew enough to know the taller woman wouldn’t leave until she knew Waverly was okay.

“They’re out of my favorite toothpaste,” the brunette explained. “I’ve used the same kind forever. I know it must seem strange, but the taste just reminds me of simpler times.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be vanilla mint, would it?”

Waverly’s eyes widened.

“How’d you know?”

With a sheepish grin, Nicole held up the last box of vanilla mint.

“It’s also my favorite, but here.” Nicole handed Waverly the toothpaste. “You need it more than I do.”

Waverly cocked an eyebrow, causing Nicole’s face to fall in realization.

“I didn’t mean that your breath is bad. Or that your smile is either. In fact, your smile is, well, it’s really pretty.”

Nicole sighed heavily to stop herself from rambling, and Waverly couldn’t hide her grin. She took the box from the flustered officer. 

“Thank you. You know, one of the benefits of this particular brand is the whitening element. Gets rid of things like coffee stains. Which would be great if someone wanted to take me out for coffee,” Waverly hinted, looking up through her eyelashes.

Nicole took a fraction of a section to catch on. When she did, her warm brown eyes lit up with her smile.

“Are you asking me to ask you to coffee, Miss Earp?”

“Would you like to ask me to coffee, Officer Haught?” 

Waverly was surprised by how easily she bantered with the redhead. She was even more surprised when her phone pinged with a text from Wynonna asking where she was. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Nicole that neither of them realized they’d been flirting in the toothpaste aisle for over an hour.

“I should get going. Are you sure about this?” Waverly asked, holding up the box.

“I think I’ll survive on winter mint. I can even deal with cinnamint if it means I get to take you out for coffee.”

Waverly laughed and turned to go.

“Oh, wait!” She spun around and held out her phone for the officer. “Can I have your number?”

With the dimpled side grin that Waverly was starting to love, Nicole took the phone and entered her contact info.

Exchanging one last lingering look with the redhead, Waverly paid for her items and left the store. She barely managed to wait until she was back at the Homestead to text Nicole the brazen line she’d practiced the whole drive home.

Waverly: If you play your cards right, Officer, you might get another taste of vanilla mint.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Nicole prided herself on being coolheaded. However, as she and Waverly drove back to the Homestead after their third date, she couldn’t help her pounding heart and shaking hands. Things were going really well between the two. Nicole loved their conversations and their flirtatious touches, but she was also dying to kiss Waverly.

She’d held herself back several times already this evening because she knew this was all new to Waverly. She didn’t want to push the younger girl too quickly. 

Nicole would be patient for as long as it took because Waverly Earp was worth it.

When they pulled to a stop in front of the porch, Waverly lingered in the passenger seat.

“Do you want to come in and have one more drink?” she asked quietly.

Nicole nodded and followed the shorter woman into the darkened house. Nicole had only been here a few times before, and it had never been this quiet. She assumed Wynonna was out, and that knowledge made Nicole even more nervous than before.

“Help yourself to a beer from the fridge. I’ll be right back,” Waverly said, already mounting the steps.

Nicole did as she was told. As she waited, she nervously picked at the label of her beer bottle as she waited for Waverly.

“Nicole, can you come here for a second?”

Following Waverly’s voice, Nicole abandoned her beer and made her way to the living room. She never got more than three steps into the space. Waverly grabbed her face the second she rounded the corner. 

Nicole felt the air leave her lungs as the shorter woman slammed her into the wall and melded their mouths together. The kiss was rough, but it conveyed so much. Need. Want. Love? It was perfect.

When Nicole’s brain started firing again, she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and flipped their positions, pulling back with a smirk.

“Is that-?”

“Vanilla mint. Yeah,” Waverly giggled. 

“My favorite,” Nicole murmured before capturing the brunette’s lips once again.

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
One year. Waverly couldn’t believe she and Nicole had been together for one whole year to the day. In that time, Waverly realized that she would never love anyone the way she loved Nicole. 

They had built a home together. They taught each other what it really meant to share your life with someone. It was everything Waverly wanted. 

Almost.

She knew it was still early to bring up marriage, but waiting felt silly when she knew Nicole was her endgame.

Still, while she shivered and waited for Nicole to return to their bed from the bathroom, she swore to herself she wouldn’t let her longing for an engagement cloud their anniversary.

“Did I wake you?” Nicole whispered, sliding in behind her.

Waverly turned in her girlfriend’s arms and beamed.

“I don't mind. You’re better than an alarm clock.”

“And you’re super cheesy before sunrise,” Nicole laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Waverly turned at the last second and hid her face against Nicole’s neck.

“Morning breath,” she explained.

“Waves, baby, this isn’t my first rodeo with your morning breath. Now, can I please kiss the love of my life good morning?”

“Now who’s cheesy?” Waverly grumbled. 

Nicole laughed and went in for another kiss, but Waverly slipped out of her grip and ran for their bathroom. She could hear Nicole following her, and she quickly opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the toothpaste.

However, her toothbrush clattered from her hand when she saw the modest but beautiful ring resting on the cap of the vanilla mint tube.

With tears in her eyes, Waverly whipped around to find Nicole watching her from the doorway. The taller woman’s brown eyes were gently illuminated by the first rays of the sunrise sprinkling in through the bathroom window, and Waverly felt herself fall in love all over again.

“I’m all in, Waves. Morning breath and all. What do you say? Will you share toothpaste with me for the rest of our lives?”

Waverly laughed through her tears of joy and nodded. Nicole beamed and took a step forward, but Waverly moved faster. She leapt into the officer’s arms and clung tight.

“I love you, Nicole.”

Waverly kissed her redheaded fiancée then, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

And to think, it all started with toothpaste.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @jordyngiddens.


End file.
